


Acceptable Losses

by Colette_Capricious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Losses

**Author's Note:**

> A short reward as promised to those of us who reached our NaNoWriMo goals today and for those of us who tried!

Sam’s fist thudded into the hood of the Impala and Dean pulled his mouth slowly off of Sam’s dick. It was an impressively long one and Dean made sure to drag the process out, tongue pressing against the heated skin the entire way. His hands pressed Sam’s hips hard against car, stopping him from thrusting forward and chasing Dean’s mouth. Dean pulled off with an obscene pop.

“Careful there, Tiger. Don’t hurt my baby.”

‘Fuck, Dean,” Sam whined pushing against Dean’s hand. “I’m going to hurt you if you don’t let me come.”

Dean licked the head of Sam’s swollen cock, just the tip, and watched as it jerked up against nothing. “Patience, young one.” He pushed his thumbs deeper into the cuts of Sam’s hips, just to feel the muscle.

“Dean, I swear to god...” This time his thrust was harder, lifting his hips away from the car. They both knew Sam could break Dean’s hold anytime he wanted. Dean remembered a few times Sammy had gotten tired of the teasing and did just that - gripping Dean under the shoulders, yanking him from his knees, and just shoving him up and across the hood of the car, fucking his brains out. _Oh yeah_ , Dean’s eyes glazed over remembering.

“De-an,” Sam sing-songed warningly, twisting his hips so that his dick dragged across Dean’s lips. And Dean couldn’t help it, it was a Pavlovian response to Sam’s dick, he opened up and took Sam in as far as he could, angling his head to take him deep.

“Yeah, fuck Dean.” Sam’s fist thudded against the car again. Dean started to slide off again but this time Sam’s hand clamped down against his head. “Don’t you dare.” Dean coughed and made a mental note to handcuff Sam next time, but he got back to business. He sucked and bit and swallowed and did everything he knew how to to drive his little brother insane. Judging from the cursing and twisting and thumping and scrabbling against the car, he was succeeding.

Curses gave way to panting breaths and Dean knew Sam was close. He felt Sam’s thighs trembling, his balls pulling up tight against his body. Dean let go of Sam long enough to slide a finger into his mouth with Sam’s dick. “Fuck,” Sam panted. That college-boy vocabulary completely deserted him when Dean hds his mouth wrapped around his cock. Dean loved it.

Dean pulled back one last time to get a good look at Sam, keeping one hand moving up and down on Sam’s dick. Sam was panting, chest heaving as he lay curved back against the hood of the car. Jeans open and pulled down just low enough, arms stretched out across the black metal, fingers gripping like they could sink into it. _Goddamn_. Dean’s neglected dick throbbed painfully against the teeth of his zipper. Going commando was good for some things, not so good for others. Dean took a second to yank open his jeans before sinking back down on Sam. Bracing himself with one hand on Sam’s hip, he rose up on his knees, shoved one hand down the back of Sam’s jeans, opened his throat and took Sam all the way down. He swallowed as he shoved his finger deep into Sam.

Sam jolted like he was shocked, yelling Dean’s name out into the air, one hand gripping tight in Dean’s hair. Dean whined as he swallowed pulse after pulse, rubbing his throbbing cock against Sam’s leg as best as he could. The taste of Sam and the feel of the friction combined with the clench of Sams hole around his finger and Sam’s fucking pornstar-worthy orgasm to have Dean moaning and shooting against his brother’s jeans in one point three seconds.

Dean sunk back on his heels and leaned his head against Sam, just breathing. Sam’s hand pawed clumsily but gently against his head as Sam sucked in deep breaths. Dean rubbed his head against Sam, making him laugh. “Big cat.” Dean would argue but he couldn’t muster the energy.

Sam reached down with a moan and helped Dean up. He pulled Dean in tight for a kiss, arms wrapped around his back. Dean relaxed into the heat and taste as Sam licked Dean’s mouth empty. When he could process anything besides _Sam_ , he registered something hard poking him in the back of the head. Frowning, he reached back, grabbing the slim metal object poking him. “What the?” Yanking it out of Sam’s hand, he pulled it over his head and stared. Sam’s guilty look was explanation enough.

“Seriously? That’s the third antenna in two months, dude!”

Sam shrugged. “Sorry?”

Dean shook his head and tossed the broken antenna through the open front window. “That’s it. From now on, I’m blowing you against the trunk. I don’t how pretty you look spread out on the hood.” They both turned and looked at the gleaming expanse of black metal spread out behind them. Sam licked his lips and looked down at Dean. “Really?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Dean sighed, already picturing Sam bent over, face down on the hood. “Fuck you. Get in the car.”

Sam laughed and got in the car.


End file.
